1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of electronic circuits and more particularly to embodiments for depositing dielectric and conductive materials in combination with microwire conductors for electrical circuits.
2. Background
Efficient systems for creating electrical circuits in modern system in package (SIP) devices or on conformal surfaces of vehicles or other platforms such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), including direct deposit on composite skins and supporting structures on platforms where there is a desire to reduce discrete wiring, is becoming a necessity. Current systems incorporate “direct-write processes” which print dielectric and conductive materials onto desired surfaces. Those processes use inks and pastes that incorporate nano-sized particles or conductors, semiconductors, and dielectrics. The aforementioned nano materials are suspended in a solvent which is then removed with curing or thermal processing. The conductive traces that are currently provided by these processes may exhibit significant resistance which could adversely affect many circuits that will carry power or impedance-sensitive signals.
It is therefore desirable to provide a circuit deposition system which will place high-quality traces that will exhibit stronger mechanical properties and lower impedance.